De l'Air
by Gaellyk
Summary: Toute première fanfic, ou plutôt OS Song-Fic sur le Geek sur la chanson "De l'Air" de Olivia Ruiz, écouter là en même temps ;) Bonne lecture !


**Bonjour à tous !  
>Je me lance enfin dans l'écriture de fanfiction... J'ai tellement, mais tellement hésité avant de ma lancer...<strong>

**Depuis plusieurs moi je me contenter de lire des écrit dans l'ombre, puis petit à petit j'ai commencer à rewiewer sous le pseudo de Gaelle...**

**Et des idées ont germé dans ma tête, des idées d'écrit pas trop trop mal. Je commence par le plus court, une song-fic sur la chanson « De l'Air » de Olivia Ruiz. Je l'ai découvert un jour dans mon portable en lecture aléatoire x)**

**Je voudrais remercier chaleureusement Ranne-Chan, qui m'a servi de bêta-readeuse et qui m'a encourager lancer dans l'écriture de fanfic !**

**Et aussi Titipo (qui doit même plus se rappeler qui je suis x) car j'ai écrit mon premier OS grâce à elle et son recueil d'Halloween !**

**Aller, je vous laisse lire !  
>Bonne lecture !<strong>

Il faisait nuit, le Geek alluma sa radio, Mathieu l'avait priver de tout ses jeux vidéos car il l'avait encore trop énervé... Il n'avait plus que la musique pour s'occuper...  
>De l'Air de Olivia Ruiz passait à la radio, il ne fit pas trop attention au premier couplet.<p>

_Petite fille dans la tempête  
>Trop grande avant d'avoir seize ans<br>Lune a dessiné dans sa tête  
>Un grand fil sur le firmament<br>_

Par contre à partir du second couplet, il écouta un peu plus.

_Petit îlot de solitude  
>Ivre au milieu des eaux salées<em>

Ces jeux vidéos lui donnait cette impression, un îlot de solitude..._  
>Des océans d'incertitude<br>Qu'elle est trop seule pour dissiper_

Il se sentait comme cette fille dans décris dans la chanson._  
><em>

Puis le refrain arriva, il était désormais captivé par la chanson.

_Elle songe à ses envies d'envers  
>À des endroits mille pieds sous terre<br>Où elle pourrait sourire sans soupirer_

Oui, c'est ce qu'il voudrait, faire ce qu'il veut sans être constamment gronder..._  
>Qu'on lui donne enfin (De l'air)<em>

Il en rêvait_  
>Qu'elle s'abreuve sans fin (De l'air)<em>

Tellement_  
>Et qu'on lui donne enfin (De l'air)<em>

C'est ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout.

Petite flamme à corps perdu  
>Dessines-tu toi sur le mur<p>

Il ne comprenait pas tout au parole mais avait la sensation que elle lui était destiné. _  
>Des rendez-vous sans garde à vue<br>La liberté d'aimer sans barreaux sans armure_

Oh si seulement il pouvait.

Petite fleur cherche printemps  
>Voudrait s'ouvrir mais à fleuri<p>

Il se sentait vraiment ainsi._  
>On ouvre que de temps en temps<br>Et on referme aussitôt dit_

Oui, de temps en temps Mathieu lui demander un peu d'aide, mais après il le rejetait une fois sa tache accompli...

Le refrain reviens, une idée germa dans sa tête...

Elle songe à ses envies d'envers  
>À des endroits mille pieds sous terre<br>Où elle pourrait sourire sans soupirer

Il commença à préparer un sac où il glissa des gâteaus retrouver dans sa chambre, une bouteille d'eau ainsi que Mr Nounours._  
>Qu'on lui donne enfin (De l'air)<br>Qu'elle s'abreuve sans fin (De l'air)  
>Et qu'on lui donne enfin (De l'air)<em>

Il écrit une lettre, destiner à Mathieu, qu'il comprennent qu'il en avait besoin, d'air !

Petit caillou blanc dans les embruns  
>D'une plage où s'est échoué<p>

Il n'écoutait plus la musique, il pris sa couette et l'accrocha à sa fenêtre. _  
>Le grand cargo noir du destin<br>Lune est à moitié, à moitié chavirée_

Il glissa doucement et arriva sur la route, il jeta un dernier regard à sa maison avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit

Il avait laissé la radio allumée avant de partir, tant pis...

(De l'air) Qu'on lui donne enfin de l'air  
>Qu'elle s'abreuve sans fin, de lair<br>Qu'on lui donne enfin, de l'air  
>De l'air, de l'eau, du ciel sur sa peau<br>De l'air, des rires, du bonheur qui transpire  
>De l'air, des bras ouverts qu'on ne referme pas<br>De l'air, des mots qui soufflent les sanglots  
>De l'air<br>De l'air  
>De l'air<p>

**Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, j'espère que vous avait apprécié n'hésiter pas à laisser une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avait penser et même me donner des petits conseils ^^**


End file.
